Archivo:Drunken Tiger '살자 The Cure'-0
Descripción Drunken Tiger '살자 The Cure' NOW AVAILABLE WORLDWIDE 금요일 September 13, 2013 iTUNES MUSIC http://bit.ly/13E9m7s GOOGLE PLAY http://bit.ly/1d4VW7l On The Roar Path : Korean Hip-Hop Legends Drunken Tiger Set to Unveil New EP '살자 The Cure' After roaming the past 3 years with side projects and solo efforts, Korea's rap royal couple -- Tiger JK and his wife, Yoonmirae -- are all in together with MC Bizzy for 9 mesmerizing tracks on Drunken Tiger's highly anticipated EP, '살자 The Cure'. Featuring a soulful acoustic guitar collaboration with YouTube sensation, David Choi, and a series of stunning visual art mashups with video vanguards, Lumpens, the EP and its inspirational title track was conceived as an invigorating get up, stand up salute to Tiger JK's chief advisor, fan, and father -- music journalist, Suh Byung Hoo. In synch with the launch of their new management company, Feel Ghood Music, Drunken Tiger will world premiere the '살자 The Cure' EP and music video exclusively on September 11th (Wednesday 8PM KST global simulcast http://youtube.com/drunkent...) at the 'Beyond K-Pop : YouTube Live Concert Series' (https://plus.google.com/ KPop). On the very next day, Drunken Tiger will tease 90 second previews of select songs on Twitter (@DrunkenTigerJK @Yoonmirae @Bizzionary @FGHmusic) and Facebook (http://facebook.com/Drunken...). And on September 13th, Drunken Tiger will become the first major Korean artist ever to simultaneously release their new digital EP on iTunes and Google Play music stores worldwide. 치유가 필요한 이들을 위한 따듯한 위로 살자 Cure "살자" 라는 한 단어에 담긴 인생의 깊이, 혹은 철학. 5년의 공백을 깨고 돌아온 드렁큰 타이거. 힙합 뮤지션으로 20년을 살아온 그가 이번에 들고 나온 앨범은 다른 의미로 놀라움을 선사하고 있다. 윤미래와 Bizzy가 함께한 이번 앨범은 점점 화려하고 현란해지고 있는 힙합 뮤직의 트렌드를 거스른 타이틀곡 살자 Cure를 통해 어쿠스틱한 기타선율과 젬베 만으로, 서정적이면서도 깊이 있는 느낌을 전해주고 있다. 총 9트랙의 앨범 수록곡들은 힙합 뮤지션이자 인생을 함께 살아가고 있는 한 남자의 담백한 고백이자 위로의 언어로 채워져 있다. 삶을 버리고 싶을 정도로 힘든 시기를 겪었던 사람이 다시 삶을 선택하는 순간, 깨달을 수 있는 인생의 아름다움 Life "삶이란 롤러코스터 Up&Down의 굴곡이 심해 기쁨 다음에 절망이 오네 하지만 절망도 언젠간 기쁜 소식을 보내겠지" 언제나 행복한 기억을 떠올리게 해주는 '음악'이 선사하는 시간여행을 통해 희망을 전하는 오면 설레였던 꼬마아이(Time Travel) 그리고 이러한 삶에 대한 그의 생각은 타이틀곡 살자 Cure를 통해 더욱 진하게 전해지는데, 이 곡은 드렁큰 타이거가 아버지에게 영감을 받아 쓴 곡으로 아버지 뿐 아니라 치유가 필요한 모든 이들을 위한 곡이기도 하다. "매일 돌아오는 새벽 밤은 나의 벗 혼자 있는 내가 외로울까 와 있어 매일 돌아오는 아침 해는 나의 벗 혼자 있는 내가 외로울까 날 비춰 줘" 라는 가사를 통해 세상만물이 모두 나의 벗이며 나를 지켜주고 있다는 메시지를 보내고 있다. 인생의 아픔을 겪고 있는 모든 이들에게 힘들어도 웃게 될 거란 이야기로 손을 내밀어 주는 살자 Cure 외에도 Sweet Dream, BizzyTigerYoonmirae, 뭉쳐(All in Together) ,GO, Get It IN 등이 수록되어 있으며 살자(The Cure)의 레게 버전도 실려있다. 드렁큰 타이거의 살자Cure는 이 가을, 차가워진 날씨만큼이나 각박해진 세상 속에서 소중한 인생에 대해, 그리고 더불어 함께 살아가고자 하는 한 뮤지션이자 아들, 그리고 친구가 보내는 따듯한 가을 편지 같은 앨범이다. http://feelghood.com Categoría:Vídeos